A galaxy with Hope
by bandit118326
Summary: Three months after what's left of the Resistance escaped from Crait, Rey re-opens the Force bond with Ben and it prompts him to make a change. He gives up everything on a whim to be with his Force soul mate.


_This is set after The Last Jedi. The last of the rebels have escaped from Crait…_

A GALAXY WITH HOPE

Chapter One

It's been three months since the Resistance nearly escaped destruction from the First Order. Ben Solo sat in his quarters, unable to focus on the intelligence that General Hux had transferred to his datapad regarding the location of what was left of the Resistance. All he could think about was Rey. 'Was she Ok? Did she miss him? Did she move on?' Though Snoke made the Force connection between Rey and Ben, the connection continued though it was quite weak. Snoke never closed it before his death. Ben felt some of her emotions vaguely but was not able to see or talk to her. He felt her loneliness, emptiness and longing coming through the force, but had no way to reach out to her.

He was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order but mostly stayed to himself, lying to Hux by telling him he was working on strengthening his Sith skills and letting Hux take a bulk of the responsibility of reorganizing the First Order. Ben was to broken to focus and he even admitted to himself that he had lost a lot of connection to the First Order since Rey refused to rule by his side. However, he kept that admittance close to his heart and buried it deep down inside.

Realizing he was not getting anywhere with this data, he dropped the pad and stumbled to his bed quarters. He removed his usual armor and changed into his black simple sleep pants and got into bed as he usually did, not wearing a shirt in order to feel the silk sheets against his body. He needed to feel something; some sort of comfort. He looked at the ceiling for a while, thoughts of disparity riddling his mind.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and Ben orders the party to reveal themselves. General Hux asks if he may enter and Ben lets him. "Lord Ren, I have some information from a bounty hunter in the Ennerian system. I've gotten word that the Millennium Falcon has been making runs to and from the system. It has been the best lead we have gotten and I believe we should pursue." Ben got out of bed and stood in front of Hux and said, "It is very possible that the Falcon was taken by the wookie and I'm really not interested in what he may be doing. It's not a big enough lead to follow. There will be no attack" he said with powerful tones in his deep voice. Hux looked at him with disbelief and was started to verbally combat him when he felt a tightening at his throat. Ben let go after a few seconds and Hux left the room, on his knees, after he acknowledge that Ben's wishes would be granted. They would 'keep looking'. Ben demanded it and Hux was smart enough know to know what happened if he disobeyed the mighty Kylo Ren.

Chapter Two

Ben laid back down in bed and felt some relief. Rey was out there. She would never leave that ship. She was too connected to the memories. That ship once took her to a place where she found a new home and friends that would eventually become her family. She would never let it go.

Ben closed his eyes and a few minutes later, he felt a lift in his spirit. He felt a release; one he hadn't felt since…

He looked over and Rey was standing by his bed. He sat up as fast as he could and just stared at her. Was he dreaming? He felt Rey take his hand and it felt as there was electricity buzzing around their hands. "Is that really you?" Ben said quietly with shakiness in his voice. Rey sat at the edge of the bed and just hugged him. He inhaled her scent, which was discernable even through the force bond. He hugged her back strengthening the embrace. It seemed to last for hours in his mind but it was only about a standard minute. Rey pulls back and says "Thank You."

"For what?" Ben says

"For calling off any attack. We captured the Bounty Hunter after he transferred our location to you. You know our location now but you dismissed the intelligence."

"Rey, I've known your location since you left me on Crait. I can still feel you somewhat and I hope that I'll always be able to."

"You've known all along?"

"Yes, but I would never want to hurt you or be the source of your pain. Regardless of what happened between us. Your Resistance friends are all you have. So there will be no attack."

She looked directly into his dark eyes and said, "They're not all I have." After a short pause she stated "I have you."

Ben rubbed circles over his tired eyes with his fingers and said, "Then why have you closed yourself off to the bond?"

"I was scared that my feelings, I mean my connection to you would put the Resistance in jeopardy. I never, for a moment stopped thinking about you. But you already know that, I suspect."

Ben felt three long months of anxiety fizzle from his pores.

Before he could talk she suddenly and quickly said, "You're not a monster. Not to me. I know you like no one else does."

Ben looks at her with disbelief and says, "And you're still not nothing. Not to me." And after a short pause, Ben said, "You're everything."

A single tear runs down Rey's cheek and she looks down and then up, making eye contact with Ben. Rey nods her head and reaches out, touching her palm right against Ben's heart. Both their eyes were closed and suddenly Rey felt his large, warm hand cover hers completely. And there was that electricity again. They stayed like that for what seemed to be a while and then they both opened their eyes and smiled. It was a first for both of them in what seemed to be a lifetime.

Suddenly, as he tightened his hold on her hand, she disappeared. The force bond was closed. Ben screamed "Noooo…" and slammed his fist on the night stand, breaking it in half. He looked around and there was no one, just coldness in the room. He slammed himself back against his pillows and closed his eyes. He knew he needed to take action. He couldn't sit around and wait like a wreck for the next connection. He called BB-9E over and put some of his personal belonging together for the droid to carry. They included some casual clothes and boots, a toiletry kit and of course his lightsaber. He walked through the corridor of his ship and directly down to his personal shuttle. It was guarded by only two Stormtroopers who stood at the entrance. They stood at attention to their Lord. Ben gave them a Holo and ordered them to deliver it to General Hux first thing in the morning, but not before then. The troopers nodded and confirmed the order and opened the hatch to his shuttle. BB-9E rolled in after his master and got ready for lift off. Ben looked at the droid as he checked the controls and set the coordinates on the Navi-computer. As they lifted off he said to BB-9E, "Next stop, the Ennerian system." The droid beeped and chirped as they left the hanger. "Yes, I'm sure" he said to the droid. He pulled the lever and made the jump to hyperspace.

Chapter Three

This was the scariest thing he was about to do but reward doesn't usually come without risk. Ben learned this early on from his father. He felt pain throughout his body when he thought about his father. It seemed to be happening more than ever lately. He was about to come out of hyperspace to the third planet of the Ennerian system, Datarona. His ships sensors detected an energy shield around the northern side of the planet. It was common sense, he thought, that it was the rebel base. He did respect the resourcefulness of the Resistance, like how they got through the shield generator at Starkiller base. He was taking the chance that the shield had a refractory refresh rate too and that he could get through it just like his Father and Rey did previously. As he approached the shield, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and he shot through the defense at light speed. The landing was rocky but the ship held together. Ben landed as far from the base as possible, hoping he would not hit their radar. The ship landed and he waited for a while, looking about. Everything was quiet so he took another deep breath got his bag and lightsaber and set to trek to the rebel base, hoping that since it was night, security and personnel would be minimal.

Datarona was a forest planet, like Endor, so he was able to hide in the trees to look out for any guards. Ben saw two guards holding the back entrance to the facility with Resistance issue blasters. He looked back and then forward again and then closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, "Rey, I know you're worth it." He walked to the right barely inside the tree line and then ran the short distance to the side of the building adjacent from the guards. He stood up straight and walked forward confidently planning to use the oldest Jedi mind trick. He turned the corner to the guards and put his right hand up as they raised their blasters to fire and said calmly, "I am _not_ Kylo Ren of the First Order. I am _not_ your enemy. You will _permit me clearance_ to your base. You will _not shoot me_." The guards we're mesmerized and repeated what he said and opened the airlock door to the quarters. Ben turned around and said "And you will _not speak of my arrival_." The guards nodded, lowered their blasters and turned back to their post. He had never pulled off a mind trick that significant so he was pretty confident and energized.

The door shut behind him and he looked around. He was, indeed, in the sleeping quarters. It was late at night and everyone seemed to be down for the night. There were multiple hallways but something was dragging him to the left. He followed his senses, walking down the hallway, and suddenly that same feeling of force electricity hit him like a ton of bricks. His senses told him that it was Rey's room he was approaching. He didn't have anyone to confirm that or look for her name on the door. His Force senses just pointed him where he needed to go. He started to panic. Thoughts we're torturing him. 'Does she want me to be here?' Will she alert the whole base, try to kill me, take me prisoner or report me to the First Order?' He had no time to analyze. Someone could walk down the hall any minute and he came all this way. Rey was on the other side of door. His heart was pounding. With all of his Force powers, he waved the door open and walked in. The lights were off but he could tell that the room was small and undecorated even without light. Rey was sleeping, but not soundly. He quietly crossed the small, simple room and dropped his bag gently on the desk, hoping not to wake her quite yet. He kneeled by her bed. She stirred a little in her bunk but still remained sleeping. He watched her face. She was beautiful; simple when she slept but complicated when she was awake. He hoped this trip would be healing for not just him, but her too.

She was laying on her back with the white puffy bed cover around her waist in a simple cream v-neck t shirt, hands by her sides, gripping the sheets. Still kneeling by her side, he took her hand in his and held it for a few seconds, lightly rubbing it before she woke up. Her eyes opened to adjust to Ben's face and then down to his hand on hers then back to his face. He is smiling and suddenly she does to. She turns slowly towards him and says, "This is strange, we've never had a connection through our dreams." Ben looks at her, passionate and strong and says, "We haven't and we're not now." He sees the confusion in her eyes and he smiles once more before he says, "I'm here."

Chapter Four

Ben is still kneeling by Rey's bed, holding her hand. She turned slightly towards him and they just looked into each other's eyes. Ben's were dilated and almost black and but the glow from the white sheet illuminated them. Rey's eyes were a lighter color but were widely looking back at him. There was a flow of peace and happiness through their gaze. Two seeming enemies side by side now make each other complete. "I don't want to be alone anymore." Ben said in a whisper tone. Rey looked at him, knowing exactly what he meant by 'alone' and she replied, "Me either."

Rey sat up, pushing the covers off of her, revealing a short pair of small black sleep shorts. She swung her legs up and her knees landed to her chest. She pointed to the bed, giving Ben permission to sit next to her. "What exactly is your plan? Have you even thought this out? How did you get here? Does the First Order know you're gone?" Questions were bouncing around in her mind.

"I _don't exactly_ have a solid plan but I just couldn't wait around for the Force to connect us again." He looked at her with a very raw look in this eyes. He was exposing his soul. "But if you think it's too big of a risk or that it's not worth just say the word and I'll disappear. You'll never see me again."

Rey looked deep into Ben's eyes. She knew he was speaking from the heart. She didn't need the force to indicate that. Even though she had no idea where this was going or how it was going to end, she quickly said in a low voice, "No Ben…stay."

He looked at her intently. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rey said assuredly

Though the bed was really only designed for one, Rey moved over toward the other side of the bed, where it met the cabin wall. She looked at Ben and invited him in with her eyes. She noticed his hesitancy and patted her hand on the spot that she currently was residing. He sat down with his legs on the floor and his upper body facing hers. Rey sat up to meet him. They locked eyes, yet again. Ben looked at her lips. They were a pale pink, soft and inviting. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb along the plane of her jaw. She was so warm and welcoming. He ran his masculine thumb over her full lips. She was mesmerized by him; taking in his scent of leather and some sort of cologne.

Before she knew it his lips were on hers and there was that explosive connection again. He pulled back a little to look into her eyes but before he could even read her, Rey's mouth was back on his. Her tongue pushed slowly into his mouth and he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, their kisses became fervent and heated. The way their mouths and tongues were moving seemed like they had been lovers for years. Their hands were moving accordingly too. His on her cheek and around her waist. Hers wrapped around his shoulder and running through his now wild and full hair. After some time, she pulled back slightly, mostly to catch her breath.

She tugged at his top while looking into his eyes, trying to pull it out of the leather armor belt. He smiled at her as he detached the belt. His shirt was removed by Rey immediately after. Rey eyes darted to his chest. It was a beautiful broad chest; muscular and well defined. Actually even more so muscular than the last time she saw him. She never got to touch it though. She ran two fingers from his lips, down his throat and continued down his chest, past his stomach leaving a trail of fire as she went and then she stopped at the closure of his pants. Their eyes met again and Ben turned from Rey quickly. He looked back and had the largest smile on his face as he removed his boots and socks. Turning back towards Rey, she grabbed his face and started kissing him fervently. He turned, placed his knees on the bed and climbed on top of her careful not to let his large frame crush her but to be as close as possible. They continued to kiss for a while until Ben moved his lips to her jaw, down her neck and to the edge of her night shirt. She scratched at his back and moaned quietly, knowing that the walls were thin on base and Finn was in the bunk next to hers. As he was at the hem of her collar, he used his teeth to tug at it gently. Rey nodded and before she knew, it was gone and their bodies enjoyed the feel of skin on skin.

"Ben." She said softly. He looked at her and noticed she was trying to form words. Words that she was too shy to say. At this point, their physical connection only enhanced their mind and emotional connection.

"I've never done this before either." He replied clearly before she could even state her fear.

He could see the relief on her face. They were about to enter another chapter of their young lives together again.

He quickly disposed of her shorts only to discover that was the last barrier to her naked body. She attempted to reciprocate but found herself fumbling around the closure of his pants. He laughed, lightly.

"What is this welded shut?" She asked sarcastically. As only she could.

He laughed again as he easily undid the closure.

She started to push his pants down with her hands as far as she could go and then resumed the undressing him with her legs and feet.

They each now were free to resume the tender investigations of each other's bodies. Ben was inexperienced but he had one advantage on his side. He was the son of Han Solo and many a times had talks with him regarding sex. There was never anything to technical but his father instilled a sense in him on the importance of being able to read your partner and their wants and needs. Of course, also as any teen boy would do, he would frequently use his datapad to research topics such as tonight's and he had a secret stash of Holo's was well.

This was Rey, though. This wasn't a holograph woman. He remembered what his father always said to him. "Trust your instincts, kid." He wanted this to be special for her.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Rey touched him. She stroked him gently. Once, twice. It felt so good. Ben resumed kissing her neck and ran his large hand down her body until he reached her center. He ran circles around her most sensitive spot with his thumb, already building pressure. She gasped loudly. After a few moments of touching, she said with fervor in her voice, "Ben, now."

The universe seemed to spin slower for Ben and Rey. Maybe because of the force, maybe because they were soulmates or maybe because they were force soulmates. Either way, as he entered her, he stretched her. He was half way in until he stopped in order to let her adjust to him. It felt so good, but he had to go slow. It would kill him if he hurt her. He looked at her face and it was scrunched in discomfort.

"Are you ok?"

Moments passed as the question lingered and the she just smiled and opened her eyes. She looked directly into his eyes and insisted, "More."

He pushed all the way in and she gasped, not out of pain but out of pleasure. He sensed she was ready for a slow rhythm, so he started an easy pace. Her reaction to him was wild. She was moaning and borderline screaming his name. Between the feeling their physical connection and her sounds, he was being driven crazy but in a good way of course.

As they both moved together toward each other, they both shouted each other's names. Ben was close but he wanted her to finish too. He broke their bond and sat up, resting his weight on his lower legs. He grabbed her and pulled her up to his waist to rest on his thighs. She lifted up and then slowly sank back onto him. She started moaning and again he rocked her for a moment or two and then guided her in movements. Her pace started to increase and became ragged. Ben could tell she was close. He felt her tightening around him. He slipped his hand between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke her right atop her sweet spot. Her nails were digging fiercely into his back; scratching and clawing and pulling at his thick hair. And then the moment came. She saw light through closed eyes. Every muscle released in her body. She felt complete and udder peace for one in her life. She bit down roughly on Ben's neck to avoid making a scene that most likely would be heard around the whole base. She was starting to come down and noticed he was starting to go faster and then more erratically. He kissed her fiercely as he moaned her name into her mouth as he finished.

Still connected with Rey on his lap, they locked eyes and then smiled. Ben kissed her and said, "That was honestly the most amazing thing ever." He said it in a deep sultry voice that was only his.

"Yes…how long till we can do it again?" Rey said as she winked at him and then lightly laughed.

He laughed. "Trust me. As soon as possible."

Ben collapsed to the side of Rey, both of them glowing and satiated. Their bond, not only in mind and soul but also in a physical sense.

"Wow." Rey says as Ben rolls over to turn to her.

"Yeah. Definitely worth the risk of coming here…definitely." He said, as their breathing resumed to normal.

Rey laid her head on Ben's firm and now sweaty chest. "Yes, definitely. You're so warm." She observed as she buried her head as far into his chest as possible while laying her face on his bicep. He put a tightened grip around her glowing body, almost tight enough like perhaps fearing she would fade away. He laid a lingering kiss on her temple then laid his head back and shut his eyes, finally feeling peace maybe for the first time in his life. He pulled the covers up to their chest.

"What happens now Ben?"

"I just want to hold you now. Let's be here tonight. You and me. We'll worry about the rest of the galaxy tomorrow."

Despite how uncertain Rey might have come across before, her eyes were slowing closing, face digging into Ben's chest and mind becoming blank. There was peace; not in the galaxy but between her and Ben and right now that's all that mattered.

"n'ght Bennn." She mumbled, "Love you."

"Love you too, scavenger."

She chuckled haphazardly right before everything faded to black.

Chapter Five

The suns were starting to shine through the small window of Rey's bunker. She felt warm, protected and comfortable. A flood of positive emotions flew through her. She felt Ben's warm face in the crook of her neck. Sometime in the night, they must of switched positions because Rey was now on her side as was Ben and he had his strong arm protectively laying over her. She slowly turned around, trying not to disturb him. She looked at him closely. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. He looked ten years younger than when they first met on Star Killer base. She stroked his face lightly then pushed a lock of hair out of his eye.

"Like what you see, scavenger?" He loved to tease her with that name.

His lips curled up into a cocky smile and she lightly pinched him in the arm.

"Hey!" He grabbed her hand. "That's not very Jedi-like of you."

"Nothing I did last night was very Jedi-like." She smiled.

She was laughing as he took her other hand and put both over her head, pinning her there. He started to kiss her. He was on her mouth, cheeks, neck and throat down to the top of her breasts. As he was beginning his work, there was a knock at the door.

"Rey…" a familiar voice called out. Nervously, Rey responded, "Hi Finn. What's up?"

"You're going to be late for breakfast. Are you alright? I heard you moaning and screaming in your sleep last night."

Ben laughed quietly and Rey put her hand over his mouth and shook her head in comical disapproval.

"Yeah. I'm just getting dressed. I'll meet you for breakfast in ten."

"Ok." Finn replied and he started towards the mess hall.

Ben kissed Rey smoothly and slowly than whispered. "Go to breakfast. Act normal, or whatever is normal for you. I'll be here when you get back."

"Of course, where else would you go?"

"Good point." Ben said

Rey got up and got ready to go. As she was dressing, Ben spread his long body over the entire bed, put his hands behind his head to cradle it and watched her. She's beautiful; naturally and easily and she loves him truly. He felt so lucky.

After pulling on her last boot, she adjusted her belt and then walked over and put her hands on his chest and leaned down the give him a soft peck on the lips.

"I won't be long."

"Bring me something back. I worked up an appetite last night." He winked at her while revealing a large toothy grin.

"Yes, Master Ben." She said as she mockingly bowed to him and laughed simultaneously.

"It's Supreme Leader Ben but I'll tell you what, you can just call me Ben."

He laughed as the door slid open. She stood in the doorway and looked back fleetingly and smiled at him. It was a genuine smile. It melted his heart.

He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes for a second. He was the luckiest guy in the galaxy. He felt like for the first time in his life, he could breathe and let happiness find a place in his life.

Rey got back a short twenty minutes later. Ben was sitting up in bed with a simple pair of black cotton sleep bottoms. He was bare footed and bare chested. He had a paper notebook and a charcoal pencil in his hand. He smiled at her and closed the notebook and put it to his side.

"How was breakfast?" He asked.

"Alright. Finn was asking a lot of questions and I may have been blushing and I think he noticed it. It was a bit awkward so I'm glad to be back but anyway I snuck you a breakfast sandwich and some milk."

"Did he notice those marks on your neck and chest?" Ben laughed

"What? Where?" Rey looked at herself in the small mirror in the fresher. "I hope not! Which reminds me, we have to be a little quieter. The walls are thin here."

"Well the good news in that means there will be a next time." He said as he smiled. He opened the sandwich and then said "Ummmm…I'm so hungry. A beautiful, feisty Jedi wore me out last night." Rey laughed in response.

As he started eating, she refocused on the notebook.

"What's that?"

"Oh…It's just some drawings I've done."

"I didn't know you could draw."

"It's not all drawings. Some of it is poetry and just thoughts."

"Can I see it?" Rey asked him as he quickly ate his sandwich.

He looked at her with a bit of fear in his eyes, thinking that his journal may expose his soul or his longing for her but as he thought more about it he decided that the notebook probably didn't contain anything she didn't already know.

"Yeah…of course." He decided, "But it's nothing really worthwhile."

She ran her hand over the cover. It was a brown leather bound book with engravings in it that she didn't understand. As she was looking at the words, he sensed her question and told her, "It's a Jedi thought journal. The words mean peace, justice and freedom. I held onto mine, even after…" And he lowered his head as he stopped talking. She understood and was sensitive enough not to press it until he was ready. She looked through the first couple pages. They were poems; beautiful ones about the Jedi practices put into artist words and penned with some sort of fancy calligraphy. She saw the date on the page. It was eleven years ago. She ran her hand down the page as she wondered what Ben was like when he wrote this.

She continued to page through and she noticed drawings of his Mother, Father, Uncle Chewie and is former Master Luke. Despite everything he did or had done to him, he still kept these drawings. Rey found it hard to believe that he had ever really been a monster. She kept flipping through and there were proposed designs for his shuttle and his quarters. More pages revealed pictures of Rey and very beautifully drawn at that. She also saw pictures of them together; kissing, holding hands and dancing. She started to tear up. He put down his sandwich and took her chin in his hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. This is just so beautiful. It's touching and I think it's so cool that you have this talent. I wish I could do something like this."

"You are talented but you really don't need to be because you're beautiful."

"Thanks. It's an outlet for me." Ben said

"Yeah. I but did notice in this picture, for example, my boobs are bigger than they really are."

"That's my mistake." Ben said as he moved his lips to her ear confidently. "Now that I've touched every part of your body, my next picture will be better."

Before she could even process his words, he was on her, pinning her to the bed while giving her a kiss so amazing that the book slipped right out of her hands and hit the floor.

Chapter Six

They cuddled most of the day but eventually Ben pushed the covers off of himself and Rey. He got out of bed and held his hand out, gesturing her to join him.

"The shower does work on this crude base?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes," she said defensively. "Of course it works. Everything works. Well most everything does, but the showers definitely do. They may not be up to First Order regulations but I guess you'll just have to adapt." She smiled and took his hand. They were already naked due to their previous activities that afternoon.

He turned on the shower and while the water was warming up, he pulled her close to him and started kissing her. It was a kiss so passionate that her knees weakened. Luckily, he was holding her tight enough that she remained upright.

Ben tested the water and once he found it satisfactory, he guided them inside. It was a small shower stall but it didn't matter, they were going to be close to each other anyway. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered up her hair, while giving her scalp a message. After he was done, she reciprocated. Rey pointed out that he needed a haircut.

"I didn't exactly have time for that since I left on a whim in the middle of the night." He said as he laughed.

"I'll cut it for you. If you want." Rey said.

"Can you cut hair? My hair can be a little complicated." He said.

"Oh are you sure it's your hair that's complicated?" She laughed.

Ben made a mock frown as Rey went on,

"I cut a lot of the men and women's hair on the base. We don't exactly have a salon like your ship probably does."

"Alright Jedi. I'll let you give it a try."

"Good." She said victoriously.

He washed the soap out of her hair and then washed his own out. As he was doing so, she took some body wash and started rubbing the wash all over his body with her bare hands. She made sure to get every spot, including his special parts. She looked at him and smiled as she noticed his reaction to her.

"Two can play at that game." Ben said with an evil look on his face.

"Oh yeah? Show me what you got big boy."

He took the body wash back off from the shelf behind her and moved her from the spray of the shower. He put a large amount on his hand and kneeled down on the floor. He started rubbing slowly and sensually on her legs and up her thighs but right when she thought he would hit her sweet spot he diverted up around her slim but curved hips. He continued up to her flat stomach and then again he moved around her breasts to her arms and up to her neck, rubbing over the marks that he made on her over the last day and a half.

"Ben, you're killing me."

"How so." He said with a devilish grin on his face. "What do you want?"

"I want...I want…" she had trouble saying the words because of the aroused state of her mind and a little bit of inexperience mixing in.

"Say it Rey. You know you can trust me. You don't need to speak through the Force."

"I want you to touch me. Everywhere. _Please_." Her teeth and jaw were clenched.

He smiled. Their trust on an intimate level was now complete. He pushed her back against the wall of the shower and started lavishing her right breast with his tongue and the left, he rolled her other nipple between his fingers. Soon, he alternated. Her moaning was so loud. The only thing her mind could process was to thank the Gods that the shower stall was reinforced and sound rarely traveled through it. She moved her hands to his wet hair and started to tug at it. His name reverberated from her mouth multiple times.

He kept his mouth on her chest, but his hand was migrating south, leaving a trail of fire hotter than the water that sprayed them. He reached her core and ran his index finger over her. Despite the water spraying them, he could tell the wetness coming from her was from her only. He put his one finger inside of her and heard her say, "Oh my Gods, Ben. That feels so good." He looked her directly in the eye then carefully inserted another finger, moving them in and out, still watching her. Then something amazing happened, he used his thumb to run circles around her most sensitive spot. She screamed again and pulled at his hair hard with her right hand, her left trying to keep her balance by leaning against the shower wall.

He removed his fingers and she immediately felt a sense of loss. Ben looked up into her eyes. His eyes were so dark they were black and dilated.

"Do you trust me?" he said in a gravelly voice to Rey.

"Yes!" She blurted out before her mind could even process it.

He took his hand and pressed it on her stomach while spreading her legs further apart. She looked down at him, not sure of what was to come. He moved his face forward and before she knew it, his tongue was on her, licking her slowly at first. His tongue was at Rey's core, tasting her in the most intimate way. Ben inserted his fingers inside her again as he moved his tongue to her bud and ran circles over it. Rey felt like she was going to collapse from the pleasure. She felt something building inside her. Her vision was blurring. Her muscles were turning to liquid and there was a fire spreading through her body.

She screamed loudly as her climax consumed her. She rode out the pleasure. The feeling that only Ben could give to her. The feeling she only wanted from _him_. He slowed his movements but it seemed to last forever and she hoped it would. As she made that thought, she started to come down but suddenly she lost the feeling in her legs and started to collapse. His muscled arms were there to hold her up. He held her close to him.

Her breath was ragged. As soon as she thought she could talk, she looked into his eyes but the only words she could muster were, "Wow…" and it came out in the form of a mumble.

Ben couldn't help but smile, knowing that he did this to her. "I'm glad you liked."

"Yeeessss." She said as her head bent back to hit the wall, breathing heavily.

Before she knew it he put his hand behind her knees and lifted her up, pinning her against the tile wall. Before she could even process his actions, he was inside of her. The past bouts of lovemaking were slow and loving, but still passionate. This was something different. This was a primal need and it was driving her crazy, in a good way. He moved in and out of her at an accelerated speed. He wasn't rough, but was intense in his movements and she was loving every minute of it. Rey grabbed him anywhere she could. She pulled his hair, she clawed and scratched his back and then moved down to his butt where she was so turned on that she dug her nails into him. She was driving him crazy between the moans and her nails.

He was kissing her neck, shoulder and anywhere he had access to. Soon that feeling Rey just experienced was starting to reappear again and within seconds, she was in ecstasy. A few seconds later he was as well and was then shooting into her.

He held her for a few minutes, staying inside her, not ready to let go. Their faces were at equal height, which was rare since he was a much taller than her. When he sensed he was coming back down, he returned her feet to the floor. Ben looked Rey in the eyes and there was no communication needed but Rey said, "That was…that was…wow…so amazing."

"I'm glad." He said with a cocky smile forming.

They both now noticed that the water was cold and Rey wondered how long the hot water had ran out.

"Let's get out of here." Ben said as he saw Rey start to form goosebumps.

He looked around and saw a towel. There was only one so he grabbed it and dried her off first, her body and then her hair. He then used the semi-wet towel to dry himself off.

"Come on, let's get dressed." Ben said after they were mostly dry.

They exited the fresher and put on some clothes. Ben put on only has boxer briefs and his black sleep pants with nothing to cover his upper half. Rey looked around and saw Ben's black shirt hanging over the dresser and decided to put that on. It was comfortable and it smelled like him but most of all she thought it might turn him on, seeing her in his shirt.

"Ben, I need to ask you something."

"Okay." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. She walked over and joined him.

She looked down, scared to bring up this topic. She took a deep breath and said, "Have you had your shot? Are you protected?"

"No." He exhaled loudly pretty sure where she was going with this. "There was really no reason to with the galaxy being at war."

"I haven't either and I think if I went to the Med Bay it would raise some red flags."

Ben thought about it and then said, "I guess I just feel like whatever happens is meant to be. I know I'm on the run and were at war but if we had a child, I would do anything to protect him or her and I would love them just as much as I love you." He stated with some crackles in his voice, raw emotions being exposed.

Rey had tears running down her eyes. She looked him directly in the eye and said, "I agree. I always somehow saw myself being the mother of your child. I actually saw it when we touched hands through the Force."

This time he was the one tearing up. He hugged her tightly and said, "I love you so much and whatever will be, will be."

Ben took her by the waist and pulled her into the bed. He was lying against the wall and she had her back against him. He held her tightly and she put his hand over his, interlocking their fingers. He pulled the covers over both of them.

"I like this look on you" Ben said referring to the shirt.

Rey smiled. "I thought you might. That's mostly why I did it,"

They soon drifted off to sleep for a well-deserved nap.

Chapter Seven

They both woke up about 45 minutes later. Rey turned to Ben and touched his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Wow. That was the hardest I slept in a long time."

"Yeah, that was a well-deserved rest." Ben said back to her.

Rey moved her hand up to his hair and ran her fingers through it.

"I can get some scissors from the Med Bay and give that hair cut a shot if you want. Personally I liked it the way it was when we first met. It was like a dark curly mane framing your face."

"That sounds good." He said.

"Okay, wait here." She said. "And don't do anything stupid." She pointed and smiled at him at the same time.

Rey put her regular clothes on and exited the room after glancing back at Ben's smiling face. She turned down the hall way and started walking, hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone who wanted to talk or needed something from her. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she ran into Finn and Rose.

"Hey Rey!" They both said, "We haven't seen you in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes. I've just been…" She searched for an excuse. "I've been meditating in my room, trying to grow my Jedi skills.

"Oh okay." Finn said. "Do you want to come with us to the Falcon tonight? We were going to play Sabaac and have a couple of drinks, you know have some fun. Do you remember what that is?" He joked.

"Very funny. That does sound nice but I'm not done with my meditation practices and I shouldn't stop now. I'll definitely take a rain check on that though."

"Okay." Finn said. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Of course. Thank you both and have fun tonight."

Rey continued on her way and walked into the Med Bay. It was surprisingly empty. There were only a few medical droid's tidying up the area. She opened a bunch of drawers but could not find the scissors. A droid rolled over her and let out a series of beeps, addressing her.

"Ah yes. I could use your help. Where are the medical scissors?

The droid pointed with a laser to the bottom drawer. Rey thanked the droid, put the scissors in her belt and began walking back to her room.

Ben was lying in her bed looking at her datapad.

As the door closed he said, "I see you have plans to make some modifications to the Falcon."

"Yes, I think I can modify the fuel system to increase the speed of the ship."

"Very clever. My father would have liked that." Ben said quietly as he avoided her eyes."

A somber moment fell over the room. Sensing that Ben wasn't quite ready to talk about his father yet she instructed him to come sit in her desk chair. He followed her order. She went into the fresher and draped the semi-wet towel over his shoulders to contain the hair. She took the scissors out of her belt and said, "I'm just going to cut it a little bit all around and I'll make sure I get around your eyes so you can see better."

"Sounds good." Ben said.

"I know it doesn't sound possible but I'm going to make you look even better." She laughed.

Rey began to cut, careful not to cut too short. As long as she knew Ben, she always noticed he kept his hair long. Soon after, she was done and she removed the towel. He went into the fresher and looked in the mirror.

He walked back into the room. "It's perfect. Thank You Rey." Then he kissed her.

"She ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Anytime."

Chapter Eight

Rey woke up the next morning and rolled over. She had to talk to Ben today about Leia. He hadn't mentioned her since he got here. It was looming over her since he arrived. Ben is her son and Leia treated Rey like a daughter. She couldn't carry on this deception anymore. She had to try to find a way to convince Ben to face his mother. She carefully moved Ben's arm, which was draped over her and got up and went into the shower. Rey thought that maybe the spray of the hot water would help clear her mind and come up with some sort of plan.

Rey got out of the shower and got dressed. Ben began to move around in the bed and eventually opened his eyes to see Rey coming toward him.

"Good morning scavenger." Ben said.

"Stop calling me that." She said, but said it lightly because deep down inside she really liked that he had a pet name for her.

"Look, I want to talk to you about something."

"That's never something a guy wants to hear."

"No it's not _necessarily_ bad." Rey said.

"Ok, let me use the fresher. I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her forehead as he walked away.

He came back and Rey was sitting on the bed. She pat the spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down.

"What's going on?" Ben said.

"Well I know this is a sensitive subject but I wanted to talk about your mother."

Ben let his head drop and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"I think you should talk to her. She misses you more than you can imagine and she has never given up on you despite everything, even to this day. I feel her love and longing for you. I think you should tell her you're here.

"You don't think I think about her every day?" Ben said, slightly raising his voice. "I love my mother but I don't think she'll ever forgive me for what I did to my father, Luke and to her Resistance.

"I know you haven't seen her for a while but she's still the same person that raised you. She's forgiving. She's lost so much that for her to have you back would mean the world to her."

"I'm the reason she lost all of that." He said.

"But Ben, Snoke had a big dealing in it too."

He considered her words, "But I did all the damage. I may have been influenced but my actions are still mine but I do really want to see her again too. I miss her everyday but how can we pull this off?"

Rey pondered the best way to get these two together. "Okay, I'll tell her that I've learned some information on the First Order through the Force and I'll ask her to come to my room so we can discuss it privately. When we get here, I'll make sure she's ready for, well, the surprise of her life. Does that sound okay?"

Ben took a deep breath, feeling the fear and apprehension permeating through him. Rey held his hand and squeezed it, looking up at him with her light brown eyes.

"Okay." He said in a soft voice.

"You get dressed and I'll go get her." Rey looked a Ben and saw that he was scared. He was a just a boy coming home after doing unspeakable acts but Leia was a special person. She saw the good in everybody and soon she would know that Luke was right. He couldn't save Ben but maybe she could because 'No one's ever really gone.'

Rey kissed him. It was a slow kiss. A kiss of reassurance and love and then she was off to get Leia.

Chapter Nine

Rey searched for Leia for a long time. She saw Poe walking down out of the dining room and asked about Leia's whereabouts.

"Last time I saw her, which was about 30 minutes ago, she was getting aboard the Falcon."

"Oh. Do you know what she's doing?" Rey asked.

"No I'm not sure, sometimes she can be mysterious."

"Thanks Poe." Rey said.

"Anytime."

Rey headed for the Falcon and sure enough the ramp was down. Rey entered and looked inside for her. She seemed to check everywhere until she saw that the hatch to one of the sleeping quarters was open. She looked inside and saw Leia holding a small blue quilted blanket to her face. Leia didn't see her at first. She only noticed when Rey cleared her throat.

"Hi Rey."

"Hi. What's going on?"

"Oh this?" She said referring to the blanket. "This was Ben's baby blanket. Han kept it on the Falcon when he went on long supply runs even when Ben grew older. I just like to feel it, for comfort." Leia's eyes were sad.

"That makes sense. Rey sat down next to her and held her hand. There is something I need to show you that's urgent. I need to take you to my quarters."

"What is it?"

"You need to see it. Follow me."

Leia put the blanket back in the drawer and followed Rey back to her quarters.

Chapter Ten

Rey walked swiftly back to her room trying to get Leia to keep up with her pace.

"Rey. What's going on?" Leia said as they stood outside Rey's bunker door.

"There is something I can't tell you in words. You have to see it but I need to know that you're prepared." Rey said back to her.

"I've seen a lot of weird, strange and miraculous things in my life, Rey. I'm sure I can handle whatever is on the other side of that door." Leia retorted.

"I'm know, just brace yourself, okay?" Rey took Leia's hand.

Rey put her hand over the sensor to open the hatch door. She stepped in and Leia followed her. As Rey turned to the right, Leia did as well and she saw something she thought she would never see again. Her son, Han and hers baby boy. After talking to Luke before he died, he sensed Leia had given up hope on Ben. She always believed in Luke and took his advice when Luke told her that 'No one's ever really gone.'

I guess Luke was right. At least she was hoping he was.

The hatch door to Rey's room closed right after they walked through. Ben was sitting on Rey's bed dressed in black tapered pants with black shiny boots and a grey collared shirt tucked neatly into his pants. He raised his head. The look on his face was a look of sorrow, guilt and pain but also a light of hope in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could muster up anything Leia rushed over to him and hugged so hard he thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

At first, Ben had his hands loosely on his mother's back but as she continued to hold him tighter, his grip on her tightened as well. Leia eventually pulled back to look at Ben's face. She held it in her hands. She noticed the scar, new to his face. She noticed the pain in his eyes and the tears coming down his face. He was starting to breakdown. Meanwhile, Rey was standing by the door, trying not to interfere. She questioned herself if she should leave but she didn't want to make any sudden movements to derail this mother/son moment.

"I thought I felt an awakening in the Force, but I had no idea that it was related to you to."

Leia felt more tears flow from Ben's face and she backed away to look at his face. Before she could say anything, Ben blurted out, "I'm sorry Mom. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I've done horrible things." He was shaking as he was talking and then lowered his face to his hands.

After he cried out his apologies, Rey looked at Leia. She smiled and took her son's face in her small hands, using her thumbs to caress his cheeks and wipe away his tears.

"I know baby. I know. The only thing that matters is that you're here now. I have my son again and just so you know I was willing to wait forever."

After a short pause, Leia pulled Ben's face up, "You know, you remind me of the father in many ways, not only your looks and your mannerisms but the fact that your father defected from the Empire and he left his smuggling ways to join the Republic and help us restore peace in the galaxy. I'm proud of you."

"I missed you Mom. I thought about you all the time, but Snoke, he was in my head and I felt trapped. I know it's not an excuse."

"You weren't yourself honey but you can be again." Leia said with genuine sincerity.

"I was a monster. I killed Dad. It was by the orders of Snoke but it was me who did it and I'll never forgive myself for that. He only wanted to bring me home but I was too far gone. I know that it was an unspeakable act but I hope you can forgive me someday but I'll never forgive myself." Ben said with his voice trembling through the whole admission, trying not to breakdown.

"I'll always have unconditional love for you Ben, despite everything. The only thing that matters is that you're here now standing with us. Have you renounced the First Order?"

"Officially no." Ben said as he looked at his mother. "They think I'm on a leave on a deserted planet strengthening my Sith powers. It was the only stall I could think of quickly." He paused momentarily. "But I'm not going back. I'm not sure where to go from here."

"Well, we will figure something out. You know you're welcome here. Until I can figure out a way to introduce you, let's keep this quiet. Stay with Rey until I come up with something." She said as she was thinking.

"Is that okay with you?" Leia asked Rey.

"Of course." Rey said as her cheeks were turning pink. "I'll take good care of him."

Leia turned to Rey, smiled and said, "I'm sure you will."

She stepped closer to Rey and put her hands on Rey's shoulders. "Thank you for saving my son, for showing him the light."

Rey looked down and him then back up at Leia and Ben together and said quietly, "I love him. I'll do anything for him."

Ben stepped off the bed and walked to Rey and kissed her softly and admitted his love back to her.

"I'll catch up with both of you later." Leia said as she began to exit. She stood at the doorway, turned and said, "I like a good love story. Love always transcends hate." She then hit the data block, the door opened and she was on her way.

Rey looked at Ben. He had stopped crying but there was still evidence he was on his face. It was red and puffy. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly as he pulled her as close as possible.

"Thank You. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me." He said.

"Let's lay down and relax for now and you can show me later." She said with a slow grin forming on her face.

Chapter Eleven

The next day Leia went over to Rey's room, having thought about a plan to introduce her son to the Resistance all night. She was tired from lack of sleep. Leia thought the easiest and most moral way would be the truth, however hard it may be on her son and on Rey, since she was now affiliated with him. She knocked on the door and Rey opened the hatch and invited her in.

"Good morning." Leia said. "How are you two doing after our discussion yesterday?"

"Okay." Rey said, "I could feel your thoughts last night. I can't imagine you slept well either."

"You're absolutely right about that but I think the best way is to be honest about Ben's story and transition. Where is he, by the way?"

"He's should be getting out of the shower any time now." Rey answered.

As Leia was going to talk, Ben walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair soaking wet. Leia took in the sight of her son. She could now see all his scars. The facial scar had extended down past his neck and he had a lightsaber scar on his left shoulder among many other unknown scars. She looked at his face, past the physical scars and saw his emotional scars. Rey had done a lot to heal his soul but he still had a way to go with everything he had been through from his teen years to adulthood. Her heart sunk. She wanted to make him her little boy again but she knew that wasn't possible. She could, though, accept him as the man he had become. And she could now admit how proud she was of his strength and character.

"Hi." Ben simply stated to his mother.

"Hi Ben. How do you feel after our talk last night?" Leia asked.

"A little better. Do you have a plan for today?"

"I'd like to discuss it with the two of you, why don't you get dressed?"

Ben nodded, grabbed his clothes from last night and disappeared into the fresher. Leia sat in Rey's desk chair and pointed to the bed, which was made, indicating that Rey should sit on it. Ben came out a few minutes later, impeccably dressed. Leia thought of how much he reminded her of Han. It made her smile.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Just thinking…" Leia answered.

Ben sat on the bed next to Rey, preparing to hear his mother's idea.

"Alright." Leia said, taking a deep breath, "The best way to go about this is to be straight forward. The Resistance is small at this point. We haven't met up with any of our Outer Rim allies yet. We can position this in that if Ben can change from the Darkness of Kylo Ren, we can recruit more people from around the galaxy with his influence. Also, we now have _two_ strong Jedi's on our side and the First Order has only a military and a fleet of ships. They also think they have a Supreme Leader when they don't. We can use the information that Ben knows about the location of the First Order, their technology and their plans."

Ben and Rey both nodded as Leia was slowly revealing her plan.

"It's not going to be easy, especially on you, Ben. It will take a lot of time for people to forgive you and trust you but you are my son and I will put my life on the line to protect you and I sense that Rey will as well."

"I know Mom but I have to make things right for you, for Rey and especially for…Dad." Ben said with sorrow in his voice.

"I know honey." Leia said as she went to Ben and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to call a priority one meeting in an hour. I'll come get you two when everyone is assembled, okay?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you soon." Leia said. "Be strong, okay?"

They nodded again as Leia left the room.

Chapter Twelve

Ben and Rey laid in her bed after his mother left. Ben was deep in thought. He was lying on his back and Rey with her head on his chest and her arm around his torso. He hugged her tighter.

"Ben, we'll pull through this. It won't be easy but we will do it together."

He looked at her with honest but vulnerable eyes. "As long as I have you, nothing else matters. I've already put so much on this line for this that meeting the Resistance should be small compared to defecting from the First Order."

Rey chuckled softly.

"Why are you laughing?" He said as he started to softly laugh himself.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something I could do for you now, you know, maybe for some good luck and to relieve some anxiety." She said as an evil grin formed on her face.

He pushed himself up on the head board of the bed slightly. "Like what?"

Nothing more was said as she started to unbutton his pants and pulled them down over her hips along with his boxer briefs. He was mostly ready for where he knew Rey was going. She kissed him hard on the mouth with her hands on his cheeks. She moved her left hand down onto him and stroked him lightly and then added some pressure as he moaned in her mouth. She broke the kiss suddenly moved down his body, leaving a trail of heat everywhere she touched until her mouth was on him, taking him all the way in and out. Ben leaned his head back and his jaw dropped as he moaned her name. She kept on going and Ben took ran his hands through her hair. After a few moments of intense pleasure, he jerked and said, "Rey, you've got to stop…"

She stopped for a moment to say, "No Ben. Let go."

A couple more seconds and his orgasm came and she swallowed all of him. His hand was still in her hair as he slipped back down onto the pillow.

"Wow. That was amazing." Ben said.

"I thought you might like it." She smiled as she kissed him on the lips. "That one's for luck."

"I am pretty lucky." He adjusted his clothes.

"Yes you are, Ben Solo."

He wrapped his long, lean arms around her and hugged her tightly for what seemed to be an eternity. She pulled away and swung her legs off the bed then said, "Get up, I need to show you off to my friends now."

Chapter Thirteen

They noticed the hallways were clear as the two Jedi walked toward the main conference room. They peeked through the window and noticed everybody was assembled. Ben noticed the somber look on Rey's face and looked at her with curiosity.

"There used to be so many more people." She said sadly.

Ben put his arm around her to console her.

"I wish I could take it back." He said.

"I know you do." She said as she leaned into him.

Leia was prepping the room. Ben and Rey had no idea what she was saying but they were waiting for the signal from his mother to enter the room.

Rey saw Leia's signal and looked at Ben. "Ready?"

"Now or never, right?" He said back to her.

The walked through the door and the reaction was nothing like either one imagined.

The Resistance fighters and crew were calm but all eyes were on Ben.

He looked around the room and then looked at his mother.

She announced to the Resistance, "Kylo Ren is no more, my son, Ben is here. He has joined our Alliance and will fight with us. Not only do we have the only other Jedi on our side but we have massive intelligence on the workings of the First Order. I want you all to remember that most of you defected from the Empire or the First Order. We are made of freedom fighters. People who want peace and justice in the universe. I expect you to treat Ben Solo as we all treat each other because we are all fighting towards a common goal."

"How do we know if we trust him? He could be scamming us…" Finn voiced his concern loudly while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I trusted you when you defected…" Leia retorted.

Finn shut up quickly.

"We trust each other. It's what we do. Most of us come from bad pasts and we change. Trust does have to be earned but I can feel my son and I can feel Rey and the way she's pulled him to the light. I feel the light emanating from him. So if you can't trust him right now. I'm asking you as your leader to trust in my choices." Leia said the last sentence with power in her voice.

Finn nodded and looked at Rey embarrassed but not convinced yet. Rey was like a sister to him and he would do damn well anything to protect her but he stayed silent for now, at least until he could get Rey alone.

"Who is the Supreme Leader of the First Order? Did they track you here? Where do they think you are?" Poe asked.

Ben moved in the middle of the audience next to Leia to address Commander Dameron's questions. Even before he positioned himself next to Leia more people were asking questions.

Ben cleared his throat and everyone stopped shouting and all eyes were on him.

"I will answer all your questions." Ben said loudly. "As I'm sure you all know, Snoke is dead. I killed him in order to…" He looked back at Rey as she looked back at him and nodded. "I killed him to save Rey."

Finn looked at Ben with curiosity. The rest of the crowd that may not have been engaged completely before was now.

"After Snoke died, I became the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I was miserable, sick of all the sadness and the loneliness. I had all the power in the galaxy but powerlessness in my soul. I left in the middle of the night on my shuttle after I removed the tracking system from my ship. I left a message for General Hux informing him that I would be at a remote location to strengthen my Force skills. I left orders to rebuild and regroup in order to prevent any attacks from the Resistance. I ordered Hux not to heed the finds of the bounty hunter that was killed here. I have a personal tracker that is disengaged on my end but if it is engaged, it will allow us to locate and/or communicate with the First Order." He paused and looked at his mother. "General Organa has my tracker and can use it when she feels necessary. They have no way to track me."

Ben took a deep breath and continued on.

"The tides as shifted for once. We have the power now. Yes, we are few in numbers and resources but I grew up in the Rebellion and have seen miraculous things happen. Also, we now have two Jedi fighting for the Republic and no Sith power in the galaxy. My mother is organizing our allies in the Outer Rim and in the downtrodden and repressed systems in the galaxy. We can rebuild but I need your trust. You've all called me a monster and…" He stopped, looked down and then at Rey and said, "I was but I'm not anymore. I hope that you all can give me a chance."

A single tear rolled down his cheek and the room was so quiet, you could hear the rebels breathing.

With that, he moved from the middle of the room and stood back next to Rey. She reached out and held his hand and then squeezed it. She whispered in his ear, "I'm proud of you, Ben."

He looked up at his mother and she nodded and turned and said, "Thank you all for coming. You can return to your assignments.

Everyone walked out of the room slowly, leaving Leia, Rey and Ben. Leia was tearing up and she hugged Rey and then her son and said, "I'm so proud of you baby and I know your father would be too." She kissed his cheek and stood back.

"This might be a dumb question, but do you want your own room Ben?"

Ben looked at Rey with a questioning look on his face.

"No. We will bunk together." Rey said.

Chapter Fourteen

The next morning came and Ben laid next to Rey in bed. She was still sleeping. He had woken up a few minutes ago with his arm around her waist. He tightened his grip on her a little and snuggled deeper into her small body, resting his face in her hair. It smelled sweet, like the native fruit on the island. Rey was resourceful enough to make her own hair products out of nature. Still the little scavenger, he was impressed even by little things like that. It must be love, he thought.

As though she could hear him thinking she turned around and kissed him. Ben deepened the kiss and eventually pulled back.

"Good morning little Jedi."

She smiled and said, "Hello Lord Ben." He smiled.

Rey asked, "How are you feeling today after the meeting?"

"I actually feel somewhat better about helping you all, especially you and my mother. I'm still a little weary of how welcome I am." He paused and then said lightly, "I am a monster after all, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." As she smiled, she rolled on top of him and kissed him again. She laid on top of him with her head resting on his chest.

"I can feel you thinking…" Ben said. "What's going on in there?" He tapped at her temple.

"I was just wondering…" She paused

"What? Tell me." He said with his deep, smooth voice."

"Can you give me some lessons in the Force? When I went to see Luke, he said he would give me three lessons only and I actually only got two. I know I can use the Force, but maybe you could help me control it and understand it better?"

"Of course. You ask like it's a burden to me. I'd love to teach you what I know but you're already pretty much stronger than me." He smiled at her.

"Teach me."

"Alright. One more hour in bed though."

Chapter Fifteen

They sat outside in an open field of grass and indigenous wildflowers. It was a warm and sunny day. The planet had three suns so the weather was mostly like that all the time.

Ben sat facing Rey. He had instructed her to sit with her legs crossed under her as true Jedi did and he joined her.

"Okay, so I'm sure Luke told you what the Force is and how it works but every student interprets it in their own way. I'll tell you how I feel and use the Force."

"Sounds good."

He reached his large hands out to her, palms up, and she put his hands in his.

"The force is the existence of all life and matter in the galaxy. It's not about power or control or, at least, it's not meant to be. It's just been manipulated that way since the beginning of time. The force is the interconnection of everything that bonds us. It's the energy that flows through all the universe. It is a glue holding it all together. The force flows through people, places and things. It gives us life and bounds us to the universe."

Ben paused, making sure Rey was still following him and then continued.

"Yes, you can read minds, you can move things, lift things, feel emotions. Those are results of what the Force represents and that is stability and peace. The Sith twisted it to wield power but the Jedi use it for knowledge and defense. I can tell you more about the history of the Jedi and the Sith later. It's a story that is as old as the universe."

Ben continued.

"It's a really beautiful idea but it always seems to split between love and hate, light and dark and strength and weakness. That's pretty much the theory of the Force."

"That make sense. Thank You for explaining it to me. I never understood my power. I always knew I was different but I never thought I'd be a player in all of this."

Ben looked her right in the eyes, "You're special Rey, powers or not."

She smiled at him. It was a genuine loving smile. Her cheek were starting to turn the most adorable shade of red, Ben thought.

Ben continued to look at her. "We can get into some more physical training later like stamina, lifting and meditating but first you need a lightsaber."

"Do you know how to get one?" Rey asked?

Ben laughed. "You don't exactly get them in a store. Every Jedi makes their own. I used Skywalker's when I was in camp but never got to construct my own but I did make the saber I use today and I can help you make one."

"Can I pick the color?"

"I guess so." He said.

Rey looked down and looked back up at him. "And what about your saber?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know the answer to, you know?"

Rey continued to stare at him.

"I am going to make a new one for me as well. We will do it together."

Rey felt a sigh of relief. The thought of Ben giving up his red saber was equivalent to his completely disconnecting from the First Order.

He sensed her happiness as he squeezed her hands. He let go and got up and reached out his hand again for her to take.

"Let's go to my shuttle. I have some supplies we can use to get started."

They walked together into the forest.

After a few hours they came back with the supplies to build new lightsabers. "We better get back before they know were gone." Rey said.

He nodded and they both left for the base.

Chapter Sixteen

Rey and Ben had been had been working together on their new weapons since they went to his shuttle yesterday. Ben was finished with his and was just putting the finishing touches on Rey's. She picked a purple crystal to power her lightsaber. It wasn't a color Ben would have picked, but it was for her, not him. His crystal was blue, similar to his original one.

He was working alone on it because Rey was sick. She had some kind of stomach bug. Sometimes she felt okay and other times she was leaning over the toilet. Ben must have been in love with her, she thought as she was heaving, because he was right there holding her hair back.

Leia came over in the afternoon that day to check on Rey. She was sleeping soundly. Leia went up to her and looked her up and down. She waved her hand over the expanse of her body as if it was some sort of magical wand.

"What exactly are you doing Mom?"

"Ben, let's talk outside. I don't want to wake her up."

He followed his mother outside of the room. Leia was looked around checking to make sure there was no one else in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Ben said.

"Ben, brace yourself because I'm pretty sure she's not sick…She's pregnant."

Ben's jaw dropped

"I'm not certain for sure but we should get her to the Med Bay right away."

He nodded. Leia grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Let's bring her down now." Leia said.

Chapter Seventeen

Rey was laying in the Medical Bay, not sure why Ben and Leia insisted she some here. The medical droid took her vitals and then a doctor came in.

Leia stood up.

"I should leave you two alone." She said.

"No Mom. Stay. Please?"

Leia sat down and held her son's hand as Ben was next to Rey holding her hand.

The doctor walked into the room with a body scan and some other results. He proceeded to address all of them.

"I have the results of the tests we ran. Rey, your temperature is normal as is your blood pressure. The blood test doesn't indicate any virus or infection, which is good news. You are, however, a little dehydrated and that's probably due to the vomiting."

"What's causing this then?" Ben asked, thinking now that his mother may be correct, especially since she went through a pregnancy.

"The body scan does indicate that Rey is pregnant. It's very early, about a month or so." The doctor responded.

"Are you sure?" Rey said with a bit of anxiety.

The doctor responded. "It is very early in the pregnancy; about three to four weeks. You do have options this early on."

What exactly are you saying? Are you suggesting we terminate the pregnancy? That we kill _MY_ child with the woman I _LOVE_?" Ben was so furious at the doctor's suggestion that he was clenching his entire body. His eyes were wide and now suddenly pitch black. He looked at the doctor and Leia was scared that he might start choking him but he took a breath and sat back in the chair. Leia asked the doctor to give them some time alone.

The doctor left the room and after the door slid shut, Ben and Rey looked at each other. Leia put her hand on Ben's shoulder. He turned around to look at her.

"I'm going to leave you two alone to talk. I'll catch up with you later or com me if you want to talk."

Ben stood up and hugged his mother as a single tear rolled down his right eye.

After Leia left, Ben sat back down and looked Rey deep in the eyes with his hand on her waist

Suddenly Rey broke the silence. "We knew this could happen since we decided not to get protected."

"I think you know how I feel by my little outburst." He said with a half-smile. "But what do you want Rey?"

She sat up. "The same thing as you Ben. I want to have your baby. I know we didn't talk much about it but like I told you when we had this talk. When I touched your hand through our Force connection, I saw us, not only together but with a child. I know it's not the best time with the war raging on but this child is a manifestation of our love. I want this with you and I've only ever imagined having a family with you. Only you. I don't want to pass this up. I've been without a family all of my life until now."

As Rey finished her speech, she met eyes with Ben again and he was tearing up and smiling at the same time. Smiling was rare for Ben before he met Rey but not it was becoming a daily thing. She loved it when he smiled. His face lit up and his eyes were a brighter shade, not to mention those cute dimples. Rey had seen love in his eyes ever since they first met on Starkiller base but never this overwhelming amount and she certainly had never seen him cry. It was really a beautiful sight. She wished she had a holo to capture it but she would have to rely on her memory.

"Were having a baby!" He was still laughing and crying. He hugged her than kissed her than she wiped the tears from his face. "You make me so happy Rey. I never thought I would have light in my life but you gave it back to me and I'll love you forever for that." He kissed her again. "I have to admit I don't know anything about raising a baby so it's a little scary."

"I'm scared too. I had no parents but we have eight months to prepare and I'm sure your mother would be happy to help us." Rey said in a confident tone.

"We won't make the same mistakes Rey. The two of you are my life now."

Rey grabbed him and kissed him. "Let's go talk to your mother." She smiled

"Okay, let me just get the doctor and see if I can get you out of here." Ben said as he kissed her again, smiled at her and then walked out of the exam room.

Shortly after Ben and the doctor came back in and the doctor looked over Rey's file on her datapad and said, "I can't let you leave yet until we get some fluids in you. It should take an hour to run an IV and I'm happy to say that we can start you on some pregnancy vitamins to support you and the baby. After that I'll set up an appointment in three months to take another scan and we should see the sex of the baby, if you would like to know." She administered the fluids and gave Rey the supplements to take every day.

As she left the room she said, "Let me know if you have any questions and congratulations."

Rey's mind started to spin and Ben could sense it through the Force.

"Lay your head on the pillow and clear your mind of all thoughts. Relax now; if not for you or me but for our baby."

Rey laid back down and Ben pulled the covers over her.

"Do you want me to com my mother or do you want to wait?"

Rey looked at him. "Com her. She's like a mother to me and I want to tell her the good news. At least I hope it is good news to her."

"Don't worry. I can feel her thoughts."

Leia must have flew down to the Med Bay because it seemed like Ben had just put his com away as she was walking in the door.

"So what's the word?" Leia asked, hoping she would get the answer she wanted.

Ben and Rey looked at Leia and he took a deep breath and he said, "You're going to be a Grandmother…"

Leia broke down in tears of happiness.

Chapter Eighteen

Rey and Ben had just come back from the lake. When Ben found out last night that Rey couldn't swim he was insistent on teaching her. It made sense that she never learned. She had no one to teach her and no water around. She caught on fast and then they played around in the water. It was a whole new world for Rey. They were sitting outside the base on the grass near the woods drying off in the sun.

It was a peaceful moment right up until they heard the Base proximity alert blaring in their ears. They shot up to see what was going on. Resistance members scrambled out of the base. Ben noticed his mother and then a minute later Poe and Finn raced out.

"What's going on Poe?" Rey asked loudly, trying to speak over the alarm.

"There's a small ship hovering over the base's shield. It looks like a bounty hunter probably sent by the First Order to locate us. We need to get the main gun powered up but it takes about ten minutes." Poe answered

Poe ran over to the main gun control area.

Rey noticed Ben. He had a powerful look in his eyes and he was pointing them directly at the sky.

"Ben. Are you okay?" Rey asked with concern.

He held her hand out to stop her. "Nothing. Stand back."

"What? Why?"

"STAND BACK!" He shouted. He didn't mean to come off as mean but he needed the area clear.

Rey ask well as the other's around her stepped back. He was in a state she never saw before.

Ben stood up straight and closed his eyes. It seemed to Rey that he was transitioning into a meditative state. His hands were down at his sides, palms facing the ground. His jaw started to clench and his teeth were gritting.

All of a sudden there was blue lightning-like energy around him. It was coming up from the ground into his body. The ground started to crack. Two long cracks spanned half the lengths of the base. In the background trees started to fall and the bushes were exploding into fire.

The planet's energy was collecting into Ben's body.

He took his hands and held both up to the ship orbiting above them. His palms were facing it and Ben let go a stream of electricity so powerful that the ship immediately blew into pieces.

The energy was discharged from Ben completely. He stood there, staring forward with glassy eyes. Rey approached him slowly not knowing what the hell just happened.

"Ben?" She asked. She walked around to his face. She was worried now. "Ben!" She yelled. "Ben! Talk to me."

His nose started to bleed and he tipped over right onto his face hitting the ground hard. Rey got down on her knees next to him. Leia and Poe ran over ask well. Rey could still feel his vitals through the Force so she wasn't sure what was wrong with him. They turned him over so that his head lye in Leia's lap.

She touched his face. Tears were streaming down her eyes. "Ben, please."

Leia consoled her, "He'll be okay Rey." She looked at Poe and told him to get a med vac.

He woke up about an hour later. He was in the medical bay with all sorts of devices measuring his vitals. Rey was there. He thanked God for Rey.

"Ben!" She hugged him tightly as he laid there trying to avoid the wires. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Rey. It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What was that and how did you do it?"

"That was the power of the Force." He laughed slightly. "Lesson # 102."

She looked at him. He was smiling fully at her now.

"Don't scare me like that again." She said sternly as she swatted at his shoulder. He grabbed her hand before she made contact and pulled her toward him. She kissed him and then laid her head on his chest. She mumbled against his chest. "You know you're a hero officially now."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was scary to watch but also pretty amazing." She said.

"I told you I was amazing. It's not my fault you didn't believe me," Ben said as he stroked her hair.

"I won't make that mistake again." She smiled at him. "I'm taking you back to the room as soon as the doctor checks you out."

"People have asked about you. Poe and Rose came down to check on you earlier. Your mother's been in and out. People love you." Rey said.

"Finally. I'm in." He smiled.

Chapter Nineteen

Time passed and Ben, Rey and Leia decided it would be easier to keep the pregnancy quiet until Ben had won over the trust of more of the Resistance members. Ben was becoming close with Poe over war tactics. He was a fan of Dameron's attack on the Dreadnought and the joke he played on Hux. Poe, in turn, liked the advantage they had from the information Ben gave him regarding the First Order. He had become friends with Rose and some of the other pilots in helping them fix and power up the fighters and bomber ships. Ben was working hard to fit in and it was working; except for Finn. Rey didn't see why they couldn't get along. They were both defectors of the First Order and loyal now to the Resistance but Finn was very protective of Rey and was weary of Ben. In fact, he still called him Kylo Ren because he knew it pissed off Ben.

It hurt Rey that her first and best friend in the galaxy couldn't get along with the love of her life. Ben knew this and was determined to fix it no matter what it took even though Finn showed no effort of mending fences.

Rey was almost at three months now. She wasn't showing yet. Leia told her she didn't show until she was pregnant with Ben until the sixth month. They had similar body types so Ben figured it would probably be similar but there was something he had to put to rest before he officially became a father.

And that was to step on board of the Millennium Falcon again. The ship haunted him. It was his father's prized possession. Ben was practically raised on the Falcon and he had to let go of the hurt of killing his father before he could be a father himself. He spoke to Rey about it a lot lately and she was more than willing to go with him for support. He knew it wouldn't bring his father back or forgive his awful doing but he had to pay respect to the man who gave him life and tried to save it.

They agreed to go tonight after the base was shut down for the night. He wanted Rey there, but he wanted privacy from the rest of the Resistance.

Chapter Twenty

"I have to do this Rey." Ben said sternly as he walked towards the fleet's bay. She was trying to keep up with him but his height and long limbs weren't allowing it.

"Ben!" She yelled. He stopped in his tracks. "I just want to make sure you're going to be alright. You're my rock and I need you!"

He put his large hands on her shoulders and lowered his head down to her level. "I'm going to be okay. I have to face this Rey. I have to visit my father and since he has no grave, this is the closest thing to him. I have to ask for his forgiveness. It's killing me inside."

"I get it." Rey said as she took his hand in hers. "I'm going with you though."

"I'd like that." He said.

They approached the Falcon and Rey looked for a sign of readiness from Ben and found it. She opened the hatch and they both walked in. Ben walked slowly, touching the walls and examining every part of the ship.

Rey snapped him back into the moment. "Follow me. I want to show you something." She took him to the main sleeping quarters and opened the same drawer that she saw Leia in before. It still had the blue baby blanket but also some of his toys, clothes and some holos.

"Last time I was on this ship, I found your mother holding your baby blanket. She always knew, deep down inside, that you would be Ben Solo again.

Ben nodded his head. "That's my mom, the forever optimist."

"What are these?" Rey pointed to the holos.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth." He said.

They spent the next hour looking at the holos. It was a collection of both Han and Leia's life and young Ben. They had the holo of the ceremony when they destroyed the second death star. They had Han and Leia's marriage ceremony. One holo also showed baby Ben's sonogram and then his birth. The last one had Ben as a child playing with the controls on the ship and then the last day before he went to Jedi camp. It was sad and happy at the same time.

Rey looked at Ben to try to gauge his emotions. He looked like he was at a loss for words but the said, "One of the last things my dad said to me was that he hoped I would find someone I love as much as he loved my mother and that I would have a child to love." He choked up a little.

"You've done both of those things Ben. I only knew your father for a short time but I know he would be proud of you and I definitely know that your mother is."

He hugged Rey tight but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Thank You for coming with me Rey. I couldn't do this without you."

He looked into her eyes, "You're my everything Rey."

"I know." She said, Han Solo style. She smiled as she hugged him.

He held her a little longer and said, "Let's get off this rust bucket."

They both laughed and made their way to the exit. As they approached the ramp Ben told Rey to go on and she nodded her head. He told her he'd catch up with her in a few minutes. She understood that he needed some time to himself and she walked off the ship.

Ben went back to the pilot's chair which was formerly his father's.

" _Dad, please forgive me. My life went wrong when I left for Jedi training camp. I wasn't strong enough and I didn't ask you or mom for help. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you and how it hurt mom but I'm on the right track now. I have a beautiful girlfriend. You've met her. I also have a baby on the way. It's kind of similar to you and mom. I'm with the Resistance now. I can't wait for my son or daughter to come. It's scary but exciting. I'm planning on asking Rey to marry me. I have an idea for a ring that I think she will like. I've made up with mom to the extent that I can but every day is better. I won't have that with you but I would like to talk to you and I hope you will listen. I know you always loved me and supported me and I appreciate that. You'll always be with me. Thanks for listening."_

Rey was on her way back concerned about how long Ben was on the ship.

"Ben are you okay?" Rey said scaring him a little.

"Yeah.

I'm coming now." He walked off the ship and closed it up. Ben took her hand and Rey could feel an emotional release in him. She put her arm around his and the walked back into the base.

Chapter Twenty One

Ben was a man on a mission. Rey outside practicing her Jedi meditation skills and was curious why he didn't want to do it with her. He said he was not feeling well and wanted to rest. That was a lie but one with a purpose. He opened the storage drawer in Rey's room and found his broken lightsaber. It was now actually hers but it was broken in half from their fight after Snoke's death. He stripped the metal from the device and pulled out the blue crystal. He put it back in her drawer in case she looked for it again.

Ben walked down to the machinery bay and started shaping a piece of the crystal in the form of a ring. An engagement ring to be exact. He loved Rey and he wanted to share his life with her. He just hoped she didn't think it was because she was expecting. He would have proposed anyway. He never felt love like this. She was the one and he was pretty confident she felt the same.

He used a welding machine to shape the smooth blue crystal into a ring. It was unconventional but so were they and this lightsaber was theirs so he thought it would represent the merging of their souls.

When did he become so romantic? He thought about it and his love for Rey changed him but for the better. She brought the life back into his life and he wanted her to know that.

It was about thirty minutes later that the ring was shaped and he used a machine to round it out and make it smooth. He put it in his pocket and rushed back to the room hoping that he would beat Rey there.

He laid in the bed and Rey walked in about five minutes later. He made it in the nick of time.

"How are you feeling?" Rey asked

"I think I made a miraculous recovery…" He said as he sat up in the bed. He got out of the bed and to Rey's surprise he was fully dressed. He was wearing black boots with dark tan tight pants (the ones she loved) and a crisp white shirt that fit him like a glove. His hair was wild but she could tell that he combed it a little. He smelled great, like a bit of cologne and his normal self.

"What's going on here?" She pondered.

"Put these on." He held out the pajamas that she was wearing the night he came; a simple shirt and some sleep shorts.

"Why?" She said as she giggled.

"Just humor me."

"Okay. It's a little weird but so are you so I'll do it."

She changed in front of him. Her face was glowing probably from the pregnancy or maybe her natural beauty. He observed her tiny baby bump that you could only see if anyone knew she was pregnant. He wanted to reach out and touch her but hopefully that would come later.

Ben told her to get into bed. She was curious what he was up to but she trusted him. He covered her with the blankets.

She was looking at him, smiling. Her smile was amazing to him.

Ben took her hand and proceeded to speak.

"I know you may have thought I came to be with you on a whim but to be honest I've actually thought about you constantly ever since we met in the forest. When the Force connected us and we had those deep conversations and looked into each other's minds, I knew for sure I loved you. Rey, you're the only one who brought light, hope and love in my heart. You saved me from a lonely and despair life and I can never pay you back for that. I want to be with you forever. I want to raise our child together. I want to be together as long as we live in this galaxy. I guess what I'm saying is that you're the one. The only one."

Ben took the ring out of his pocket.

"I made this ring out of the blue crystal of our old, lightsaber. It represents both of us bonded together for life." The ring was glowing blue. It had a thick band and there was a chunk of the crystal on top of the ring to look like a diamond.

He took a deep breath.

"I want you to be my wife. I know that were…"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She said as tears fell down her face. "Of course I will marry you and the ring is beautiful and beautifully symbolic. Yes Ben."

She pulled his face to her with her hands and kissed him deeply.

"This is so sweet and so romantic. Put the ring on me Ben."

He took her left finger and put it on. It was a perfect fit mostly because he measured her hand with a string carefully while she was sleeping. She looked at him through dried tears and pulled him by the shoulders on top of her. She used the Force to remove all their clothes and they had their first post engagement sex and it was amazing.

They lay together on the bed. They were facing each other. Rey had her hand on his shoulder, rubbing the ring against his skin. It felt amazing to him.

"I love you." Rey said.

"You're alright." Ben said back. She pinched his nipple and he yelped.

"Rey, I love you too. If I didn't, I wouldn't have come here, stayed here and recreated our first night to propose to you."

He kissed her again and their foreheads touched as they drifted off to sleep.

The engaged couple woke up soon after, facing each other. They smiled at each other.

"We should tell your mother about this." Rey said.

"I already told her that I was going to propose. I didn't tell her about the ring yet but you're right we should tell her were engaged. You're a lucky woman you know," Ben said as he laughed.

Rey laughed too but said, "You better cover your nipples Supreme Leader." She joked.

Chapter Twenty Two

Later that night the couple went to go see Ben's mother. She would surely be in her room at this time of night. They knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"What's going on with my two favorite people?"

"Were engaged!" Rey said with enthusiasm in her voice. Rey smiled and leaned against his large frame.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you both! When you find true love you can't let it slip away." Leia said with a little sadness in her voice but got herself together and hugged both of them.

"I made a ring for her out of the crystal of our broken lightsaber." Ben took her left hand and showed it to his mother.

"Wow. It's beautiful and symbolic at the same time." Leia took Rey's hand and looked closer at the ring. "I'm proud of how you've grown Ben and I'm proud of how you helped him Rey. You're meant to be. Are you going to tell our people about this?"

Ben looked at Rey and said, "That's up to you little Jedi."

"I want everyone to know. You've grown so much and earned trust with the Resistance. I love you and I know people know that but I want to make it official."

"Have you thought about a ceremony yet?" Leia asked.

"Yes. We want to get married near the waterfall on the north side of the planet. Of course were going to invite everyone but if some people don't come it's understandable. All that matters is that the two of you are there." Rey said. "I'm pretty sure that Finn won't come so hopefully Poe can walk me down the aisle. To be honest, I would really be okay if it was just the three of us."

Ben agreed.

"What am I going to do for a dress though? And where can you get formal wear? Rey worried.

"I can have those flown in from the planet I got my dress from so don't worry about that. Are you going to write your own vows?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time. Then they looked each other and laughed.

"Let me send out some invitations. I think they would have more clout coming from me. Do you have a date set?" Leia asked.

"I just want to be his wife as soon as possible."

"I love you so much." Ben said and he winked at her.

"Let's set it for two weeks from now so I can get the garments, the invitations and you can write your vows. Sound okay?" Leia asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Rey said and Ben agreed.

Leia squeezed both their hands, smiled and said good night and went on her way. She was so happy about the baby. She needed good news too, especially in the middle of this seemingly unending era of war.

Chapter Twenty Three

The day approached quickly. There were mixed feelings about the wedding. Poe and Ben had become close over the two week period and Rey and Rose had as well. Finn, on the other hand, distanced himself from Rey and he never accepted Ben into the Resistance. Poe was happy when Ben asked him to be his best man. Rose was equally as touched when she was offered the job as Rey's maid of honor.

Rey was really missing Finn's friendship. He distanced himself from her more and more. She wanted him to walk her down the aisle more than anything but it wasn't looking like that was going to happen. Leia offered to do it if Finn refused which made Rey happy.

Ben was livid at Finn. He was Rey's first and best friend. He wanted to make this the most memorable day of her life so he knew that he had to face Finn.

Ben peered through the windows of the mess hall and saw Finn and Rose sitting together. He approached them and asked Rose if he could talk to Finn alone. She happily obliged and then left. It was only the two men. They were alone. Finn had a stern look on his face and it was lighting a fire in Ben but he knew he had to control it if he wanted to get on Finn's good side.

Ben broke the silence. "Finn, I know you don't like me and you're not willing to accept me now but that's not what I want to talk to you about. This is about Rey. She was your best friend and she's hurting because of the loss of that friendship. You don't have to like me. I understand. Sometimes I don't even like myself but I love Rey and I know you do too. It would break her heart if you don't escort her down the aisle. She hides it well but I can feel the hurt in her. I don't expect you to do it for me. I never would but please do it for her. We are both defectors of the First Order and we both love Rey so we have at least two things in common. Please think about it. Think about what she means to you. You too were both each other's first friend and I hope you can remember that. I love Rey more than anything. I could have been the Supreme Leader of the First Order but I didn't want it. I was miserable. The only thing I ever wanted was Rey's love and I know you love Rey too."

There was notable silence after Ben stopped speaking and then Finn broke the ice.

"I just don't think I can't do it. Maybe you're not a monster anymore but you were and I don't think you're good enough for Rey." Finn got up, kicked the chair back and walked out of the room before Ben could retort.

Chapter Twenty Four

It was the morning of the ceremony. Leia's connection came through to procure a dress for Rey and a suit for Ben. Rey was getting ready. Leia was helping her do her makeup and hair.

"You look beautiful Rey. You're going to be a great wife and mother." Leia said as she squeezed her shoulders.

Rey's dress was an ivory color. It was made of expensive Corellian silk. It was fit in the bodice and was held up by Rey's chest. The bodice had flowers adorning it and the rest of the dress fell to her knees and had a flow to it as she moved and turned. Rey felt like a princess. She thought this might have been a dress that Leia would have worn when she was one. Leia gave Rey a diamond necklace and earring to wear for the ceremony. When she saw the pieces on Rey she was insistent on giving her new daughter-in-law those two pieces as a wedding gift. Rey didn't want to take such expensive and meaningful jewelry from Leia but she didn't want to fight with her over it because Leia would end up making her take them. So she did.

Rey looked at her future mother. She also looked beautiful wearing a dark purple dress. It was more modest than Rey's gown but that was Leia's style and she made it work. She also had a lot of big pieces of jewelry on but Rey did notice she was wearing her wedding ring. She wondered why but concluded that maybe it was a way for her husband and Ben's father to be connected to the ceremony. She didn't point it out though figuring it was personal to her.

"Thank You Leia for all your help with the ceremony. We couldn't do it without you."

Before Leia could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rey said.

"It's me Rey. I need to talk to you." She recognized Ben's voice.

"You can't see me before the wedding Ben."

"That's a old and silly superstition. Let me in."

Leia opened the door and spoke to Ben. She then left and it was just Rey and Ben in the room.

"I'm sorry Rey. I tried my hardest but I couldn't get through to Finn. My mom will walk you down the aisle. I'm sorry I failed you."

"Ben, don't say that. You didn't fail me in any way. Just the fact that you cared to try and mend fences is above and beyond. You make me so happy and Finn or no Finn I can't wait to marry you."

Ben smiled and then hugged her. "I'll see you at the ceremony. You look beautiful by the way." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself." She said as she ran her hand down his freshly pressed shirt.

"Go before we consummate the marriage before the ceremony!" She said.

Ben smiled and left the room.

Ben was standing with Poe at the alter waiting for the wedding to start.

"Are you nervous?" Poe asked.

"Oddly enough, no." Ben said.

The music began to start and Rey appeared. She wasn't with Leia though, she was on the arm of Finn. Ben's jaw dropped. He must have had a change of heart. All that mattered was that Rey was happy. They walked down the aisle passing all the members of the Resistance and it seemed like a lifetime for Ben until she got to the front. Finn kissed hugged her and then held his hand out to Ben and shook it. He then took his seat in front next to Rose. Ben wondered what changed his mind for a second but it didn't matter because his future wife was facing him, looking more beautiful than he could have imagined. They smiled at each other. The facilitator started the ceremony but Ben couldn't pay attention to anything but Rey. They were holding hands now and Rey squeezed his hand to bring him back to reality.

"Ben and Rey would like to say their own vows at this time."

Ben started.

"Rey." They were still holding hands. "I had my vows written down but I'm just going to speak from the heart, which is one of the many things you gave me back but definitely the most important. I was dark and you brought me to the light. You never doubted the good in me. You gave me love, purpose and compassion. When we fought in the forest and we were face to face, our lightsabers only separating us, I looked into your eyes and I knew I would love you forever but I was too stubborn and too influenced to realize it. You brought hope to me. Hope I hadn't felt in years and hope that I thought I would never feel again. You saved my soul. I promise to love you, protect you and care for you forever. You are my force soulmate, now and forever."

Rey and Leia both cried and the audience seemed to be moved by Ben's speech, even Finn.

It was Rey's turn to go. She was choked up and hoped she could come across as elegant as Ben did.

"Ben, when you risked your life to save mine, my love for you was solid in my mind and heart. You gave up everything to be with me. You defected from the First Order to find your way to the light. That just proves to me how much we were meant together and how much you'll put on the line for me and what I believe in. I love you for that and I always will. I've seen inside your mind and it's beautiful, it's complicated but finally free. I can't wait to be your wife and I can't wait till our child is born."

The crowd gasped. Rey had divulged their secret by accident. She looked over at Ben with widened eyes. She was scared that Ben would be mad but she could read his mind and it seems like he was actually relieved that everything was out in the open. It gave him a sense of pride. He was a Jedi, a husband and soon a father and everyone was going to find out one way or another. He smiled at Rey to let her know he wasn't mad at her. They were in their own world while the rest of the ceremony was going on until the man said, "You can seal this union with a kiss." The kiss started out chaste but soon got very romantic and deep. Rey pulled him back to reality and he was still looking at her but he could hear the clapping in the background.

There was a party afterwards with food and music. Ben and Rey danced to one of her favorite songs. As they danced, they looked each other in the eyes and spoke.

"Is this what you wanted?" Ben asked.

"It's perfect Ben. Thank You for convincing Finn to walk me down the aisle. We talked and I think eventually we can become closer again." She smiled.

Ben was confused. "I talked to him but he said no and I was pretty sure it was a solid no. It wish I could take credit for it but it wasn't me."

"He said it was you. That your plea to him showed him how much you love me."

"Hmmm." Ben said confused. "Whatever it was, I'm glad he showed up."

The song came to an end shortly and the reception continued. They ate, drank and celebrated. Everyone was coming up to the couple and congratulating them on their wedding and on the baby.

Rey turned to Ben when they had a moment of downtime and said, "I'm sorry about telling everyone about our baby during my vows but it just came out Ben."

"It's okay. We were going to have to tell them sometime. Eventually they would have caught on when we play Sabaac and you're the only one drinking water. Besides, it makes this day extra special." He kissed her again and then hugged his wife for what seemed to be like forever.

The end of the reception was a mother/son dance that Ben had requested. They twirled on the floor to an Alderaanian song.

"Mom, I'm so sorry with how this played out over my life. I was a tough kid and then everything went wrong. I can't even blame Luke really. I let Snoke in my head. I made the decision to go him. I killed dad because I thought it would complete my training. I was so stupid and I made awful decisions but I just want to thank you for taking me back." He choked up a little. "And I want you to know that I love you."

"Ben, I adored you. I thought that my son was gone for the longest time but that doesn't mean I stopped loving my son. I'm just so glad Rey brought you home and you're going to have your own family now but I will always be there for you. You always were and you'll always be my son and I love you." She stood on her tip toes after the song ended and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom, even though I have a wife and child you are still my family and you'll always be." He said sincerely looking into her eyes.

She hugged him and then they cleared the dance floor.

The reception went on for hours but Ben and Rey left earlier than most people. He led her to the Millennium Falcon and lowered the ramp so they could sit on it. He held her hand.

"I'm sorry we can't go on a honeymoon. Every ship in the fleet, especially this one would be flagged," he pointed behind him, "and reported to the First Order."

"I know Ben, and I'm okay with that. I just want to be with you. She said that while her face was resting against his muscular arm. "Maybe we could spend tonight on the Falcon…"

"I think we can do that but I will take you on a honeymoon as soon as possible."

"Maybe you should ask permission from the Supreme Leader of the First Order!" She joked.

He looked at her and laughed. He smiled and laughed a lot more often than he used to but every time he did it melted her heart. Even Leia noticed it in her son since he came to base.

"Alright, let's go on board and start this honeymoon."

They boarded the ship and Ben closed the hatch. Rey led him to the captain's bunk. The door closed and Rey pinned him up against the wall and started kissing him. She took his jacket off and ripped the shirt off to touch his chest as fast as possible. After the initial shock, Ben turned them around so her back was against the wall. He pulled her dress up, squeezed her but cheeks and lifted her up against the wall. They resumed kissing until Ben moved down her neck to her collar bone. He pushed her harder against the door but then carried her over and dropped her lightly on the bed. She pulled the remainder of his shirt out of his pants and then over his head. Rey pushed him back off of her so she could get his pants off.

He pinned her body to the bed using the Force. Ben sat down and took off his boots painfully slow. He stood up and worked the clasps of his pants slowly, looking in her eyes the whole time. After his pants were on the floor, his boxer briefs came off. Rey looked him up and down. He was amazing. His thick and curly hair, handsome face, muscular chest and arms and then there was the part she was looking forward to the most tonight. He rubbed his hands over it a few times to tease her and it worked. She was ready. More than ready. Rey could tell he was too by the size and color of his eyes. They were black.

He walked towards her and lifted her straight up in the air with the Force. He slowly unzipped her wedding dress and carefully inched it down her body. Once it was off, she was left with only her underwear. Again he used the Force to tear those off of her.

Ben released the Force bonds so she was free. She was dropped carefully onto the bed. Rey was laughing and then she reached her arm out to pull him on top of her. She didn't use the Force to move him. She just extended her arm and Ben came over to the bed and climbed on top of her. Rey began to kiss Ben slowly but soon they were heated and their kisses were fervent, tongues exploring each other's mouth. Their hands were all over, touching, rubbing and caressing each part of each other's bodies. She was rubbing her hand over his muscular chest, his toned arms down to his manhood. Ben caught her hand and moved it away.

"What's wrong Ben?"

"Nothing. I just wanted this to be more special than being here." He pointed to the surroundings of the dim bunk.

"No Ben. I don't care as long as I'm with you. It doesn't matter if were here or on an asteroid or floating in space."

"I know Rey, that's why I love you but I have something I've been working on that I want to try, for us."

"What?" Rey said.

"You trust me?"

"Of course." She answered quickly.

Ben sat up, leaned back on his legs and closed his eyes. After a few seconds everything started to shake and then there was a bright light. The light quickly subsided and Rey looked around and noticed they were on a nice serene beach. She grabbed his arm to make sure it was actually his body and it was.

"How did you do this Ben?"

"I've been reading the Master Jedi books you took from Ahch-Too and I've been able to manipulate surroundings for a short time. Were still on the Falcon but it just looks different."

Rey looked around. They were laying on a blanket on a white sandy beach and it felt warm and humid. She could hear the crashing of the waves and feel the sand beneath the blanket. Her skin was starting to get misty.

"This is amazing Ben. You're amazing." She said as she looked him right in the eyes.

"Enough of that." Ben said. "You can tell me how amazing I am after." He laughed.

Rey pulled his face down to hers and they resumed kissing. He moved his hands slowly between her legs and started to stroke her. When he heard her moan, he inserted one finger and then another and he was working her like a finely tuned instrument. She was starting to moan uncontrollably and Ben knew she was close but he stopped. He had something else in mind. He withdrew his fingers and moved down on the towel and then used his mouth on her. She had one hand fisting the hair on his head and the other one was fisting the sand. Ben used his tongue to stroke her into a powerful orgasm. She let out one last final scream and then her head dropped back fast against the sandy blanket.

Ben slowly worked his way back up her body kissing a path and when he got to his stomach she grabbed his face and pulled him to her and started kissing him. He was closing in on her and was face to face with Rey now.

"Please Ben. I want you now." It came out as a whimper.

He smiled and all of a sudden she could feel him inside of her. He moved slowly at first and then it seemed he was stroking her in the same rhythm as the waves. It felt glorious between the two of them. Maybe it was the surrounding's or their first time being married or the Force. Whatever it was, it was sending them into overdrive. Ben propped up on his knees with her lying down and started to drive into her. He was hitting her sweet spot over and over again. Ben was close and he could tell Rey was too. He rubbed her with two of his fingers as he moved even faster in her. Their orgasms were in tandem and so intense that there was another white light as he collapsed on top of her. They both opened their eyes and they were back on the Falcon. It was a couple seconds until Ben realized he might crush her and the baby so he rolled over and put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest and the rest of her body on his. His chest was a little sandy and had a salty ocean coating. She noticed that her skin did as well.

When Rey got enough energy to speak, she said, "Don't tell anyone that you can do that."

"The Jedi trick?" He asked.

"No. The sex. I don't want any other _bitch_ even thinking about being with you."

Ben let out a full laugh. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm a one-Jedi man. But I appreciate the compliment." He kissed her on the lips.

"I wish it could have lasted longer." She realized he might misinterpret that so she added, "the scenery, not the sex. The sex was fantastic."

"I've been practicing making it last longer. Both of them."

"You're ridiculous, Ben Solo, but I love you."

"I love you too, Rey Solo but the next time we visit the beach, it will be for real. I promise."

Rey smiled, "I'm looking forward to that."

They laid back in the bunk cuddled together and drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Chapter Twenty Five

Rey's pregnancy was at the nine month point now. The doctor said it would be any day now and Rey hoped to the God's that he was right.

"This baby is going to be as stubborn as you." Rey said, pointing at Ben. "It's definitely a Solo."

"It better be!" He said with an evil smile. She matched that with a light smack to his arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know you're uncomfortable and I wish I could do something to help." Ben said hugging her with his arm around her waist.

They decided not to find out the sex of the baby. They wanted it to be a surprise. As for names, they threw a few ideas around but nothing was feeling right. Rey said that maybe it would be easier after they saw the baby.

"Ughhhh. I'm so uncomfortable." Rey said as she lied on the bed while Ben rubbed her feet. He tried to be sympathetic through the whole pregnancy but he would never know what it was like.

"You know mom would understand if you missed the meeting and if you want, I'll stay with you."

Leia insisted that Rey call her mom too. When Rey thought about it she was a mother to her even before she met Ben. She took care of her like a mother and she had no biological mother to call her own. Leia was a mother to her.

"No. It'll be a good distraction." Rey said.

"Okay. Dameron is uncovering the new heavy blasters today. It at least should be interesting unlike most of the meetings."

"We better be on our way." I need a five minute head start to waddle my way down there."

Ben chuckled and got off the bed and extended his hand to her, helping her get off the bed and on her feet.

"Let's head out." Rey said.

The conference room was in the next wing so it wasn't far from their room. Ben and Rey walked side by side with his hand wrapped around her waist.

They sat next to each other and within minutes the room filled up. It consisted of all the leadership committee and the Jedi. Poe came in and sat next to Ben.

"Wait till you guys see these blasters. They're all power and they change the way we look at ground assault." Poe said, clearly proud of his development.

"All right Dameron, don't get too cocky because I can still block whatever comes out of that." He said pointing at the prototype. "

"I know. I know. We can't all be Jedi though." He said smiling.

Poe and Ben had developed a real bromance after the couple first weeks after Ben arrived. He was the first, besides Rey and Leia, to trust that Ben had good intentions. Ben did not believe he would ever become friends with Finn. He had some hope after he walked Rey down the aisle but there was no bond until about three months ago when Finn requested training on an X-wing. Leia thought it would be perfect if she had Ben teach him. She thought it might help them bond. It was a shot in the wild but it worked. Now that they were close, his friendship with Rey was back on track. It made Rey very happy, which only benefited him, in bed and in life.

The meeting began. These meetings were usually very dry. They usually consisted of schematics, small missions, trades or trainings. They could be a real yawn, especially if you weren't participating. For Ben and Rey though, it actually went by fairly quickly because they talked to each other through the Force. They sent images and videos of things they liked or wanted. Sometimes it even got sexual so Rey had to be careful otherwise it could get embarrassing for Ben.

It was Poe's turn to speak and he got up and the room went quiet. In the last year, Poe had gained a lot of respect from his leadership team and from his other fighter's. Leia was really grooming him to become a general. He showed the schematics for the blaster on the holoboard and then showed the actual prototype. It was sleek and small but as Poe went through the schematics, it sounded like it packed a punch.

Ben was engaged in Poe's presentation but suddenly he felt a sharp pain radiate through his body and before he could think, Rey reached out to him through the Force.

"Benji!"

Sometimes she called him that and he wouldn't admit it to her at first that he liked it. He never had a pet name before and that was as close as he was willing to accept.

"What's wrong? I feel something horrible in my body." Ben looked at her with worry on his face. He didn't realize he said it aloud until he saw he got the attention of the meeting.

"I think…I think my water just broke." Rey looked down at her lap and it was wet.

Ben turned to her to check out the situation. He looked for his mother and she was already on her way around the room to get to them. Poe came over too in concern for them.

"We've got to get her to the Med Bay." Leia said seeming a little nervous. Ben was behind her and it seemed as if he was going to have a panic attack.

"Have you had any contractions before this Rey?" Leia asked.

"No. I don't think so."

"Trust me, you would know." Leia said.

Leia looked at both Ben and Rey. "Keep calm. We have time especially since she hasn't had a contraction yet."

Right as Leia got those words out Rey clutched her stomach and screamed.

"Okay, now we've got to go! Ben can you carry her or should I call for a stretcher?" Leia asked.

Ben snaked his arm behind her back and his other under her knees and lifted her with minimal effort. Even after nine months of pregnancy she was still tiny.

The four of them got the Med Bay at what seemed like light speed. Leia commed ahead to make sure the maternity droid was prepped and ready. The doctor was meeting them there.

The area was empty so they had complete privacy. Ben laid Rey on the table and stood by her, holding her hand. Leia was on her other side also holding her hand. Poe waited outside. While he was waiting he commed Finn and Rose so they would know what was going on. They got there about ten minutes later and kept Poe company.

The maternity droid set up all the equipment while the doctor set assessed Rey and the baby's vital signs.

The doctor announced that she was already nine centimeters dilated. Ben asked what that meant.

"It means it's time for the baby to come and she's going to have to push." The doctor informed them.

Another contraction was coming and Rey screamed again and squeezed their hands.

"It's going to be okay Rey. Mom and I are here for you." He ran his other hand through her hair and kissed her head. "You're doing great."

The doctor commanded, "Push!" and Rey did. After the effort, her head hit the pillow. "Rest" the doctor said. Soon after, the doctor told Rey to push again and she did with another scream. She then heard him say rest. A minute later they heard the doctor tell them that this should be the last push.

Rey grit her teeth, squeezed their hands and gave it her all. Ben was trying to keep her motivated. Leia took a quick peek. The child was born and the hair was black like Ben's but her eyes we're a vivid hazel. Neither Leia, Rey or Ben had eyes like that. They were Han's eyes. Leia would recognize them anywhere. She thought about Luke's statement 'No one's ever really gone.' Maybe he was right after all. Leia looked at Rey.

"You did great and now you both have a beautiful baby girl." Leia smiled at them.

They all smiled. They all cried. They all hugged while the droid cleaned the infant up and wrapped her in a blanket.

The droid rolled the baby over and Leia took her first. She looked fondly on her and gave her granddaughter to her smiling parents, Rey and Ben.

Rey held her. She looked at her, thinking how surreal this felt. Was all this happies meant for them? She questioned in her mind. Ben pushed in and answered. "Yes, it is." He smiled at her as the baby wrapped her tiny hands around his large finger.

Ben looked at Rey, "What do you want to call her?"

She looked at him and looked at her daughter's face again. There was no doubt in her mind what this baby's name should be. She just hoped Ben liked it.

"Hope." She looked up at Ben for an answer.

"Hope…" Ben pondered. "Hope Solo. I like it." He said as he kissed his wife's and his daughter's head.

"What do you think mom?" Ben looked at Leia.

Leia smiled and looked at the baby. "I think…that now the galaxy has Hope."

They smiled. The universe was lining up for them.

"Do you want to hold her Ben?" Leia looked at him.

"More than anything."

Ben took her in his hands and knew he had yet another person in his life he would love forever.

Even though technically it wasn't. Right now, here on this crude Resistance base in the middle of nowhere, at this very moment the galaxy was at peace.

48


End file.
